powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Monotheistic Deity Physiology
Power to use the abilities of the Supreme Being. Variation of Transcendent Physiology and a creationist variation of Omnipotence. Opposite to Anti-God. Also Called *Absolute Being *Absolute God Physiology *Almighty *Alpha and Omega *One True God Physiology *Perfect Being *Perfect Being Physiology/Mimicry *Supreme Being Physiology *''The'' God *The God of Gods Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into a Monotheistic Deity: a supreme transcendent being that created and rules over all of existence. They have absolute power and unquestionable authority over everything, they are literally God, the strongest most powerful being in the universe (possibly multiverse, omniverse, godverse/beyond). Applications (General) *Omnipotence - All Powerful *Omnipresence - All Present *Omniscience - All Knowing Applications (Detail) * Absolute Existence - Users can control your own existence without any limit. * Absolute Will - Users have absolute control over everything, with but a simple act of will. * Alpha Reality/Omega Omnisphere - User simply is the Reality of Principles because it is the Supreme force. * Amortality - User are beyond life and death. ** Absolute Immortality - Total, absolute immortality. * Balance - Being the creator of omniversal balance the users is at peace with the yin and yang in everything and knows one can't exist without the other. * Causality Manipulation - The cause and the Prime Mover of existence, the user can control everything through cause and effect. **Grand Design Construction - Everything that exists or does not exist will happen according to the laws of the fate that the user planned. * Complete Arsenal - Users possess All power. * Creation and Destruction Embodiment - User embodies the prime force of universal life and is the beginning and end of all things. * Eldritch Physiology - By the user is beyond essence of creation, has no name that can not be uttered by mortal, is beyond logic, causality, physics and comprehension of the mortal mind. * Enlightenment - Users has infinite knowledge and wisdom. * Gender Transcendence - As the Supreme Being of Creation they Transcend the Notion of Genders. *Omniarch - As creators, they have supremacy over all. ** Conceptual Lordship - User are the creator and the essence of everything, controlling all the concepts. ** Heaven Lordship - It is the absolute master of paradise, where the blessed souls go. ** Universal Lordship - It is the absolute master of the universe and beyond. * Omni-Creator - The one true God is the only omnipotent creator of all verses. * Omnipotence Embodiment - The supreme being IS all powerful. ** Oblivion Embodiment/Omni-Embodiment - In essence the user is the primary force that existed before the creation, the absolute singularity without limits. * Omnilock - Being the creator and the essence of creation, is out transcendent of all. **Freedom - Is the creator of all fates in everything and therefore is beyond the destiny. * Omnibenevolence - As a an all-powerful being user must see the value goodness. * Omnificence - Because God, can create anything in unlimited level. * Perfection - The supreme being is perfect every way possible. ** Existential Perfection - Be an being existentially be perfect, that is, be independent of the lower things and Absolute. ** Spiritual Perfection - Be spiritually perfect, free from any kind of ignorance, evil and darkness. * Preservation - Users can preserve, govern and keep absolutely anything and everything in existence. **Cosmic Keystone - Be the keystone of reality that sustains cosmos together. *Primordial Force Manipulation - Users can control the unique source of origin of every universal concept; in other words, the primordial force that had generated everything. * Singularity - User is the only supreme being to exist. * Supreme Voice - The one of many largest symbols of God is their voice and the word of God, is absolute. * Unity - Is one with all for sustaining in the omniverse. ** Nature Unity - One with the omniversal force of nature ** Unimind - The supreme being's mind is absolute and true. * Universal Irreversibility - The will and word of the users are impossible to be reversed. Associations *Existential Manifestations *Primordial Entity Physiology *Transcendent Physiology Known Users Gallery File:678265-bill and toaa 2.jpg|One-Above-All (Marvel Comics) is the Supreme Being of the Marvel Universe. Presence.jpg|The Presence (DC Comics) is the Alpha and Supreme Being of the DC universe. The Mother.jpg|The Mother of Existence (Spawn/Image Comics) is the supreme creator of the Image verse and there is no power greater than s/he. Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Divine Powers Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Physiology Category:Meta Powers Category:Omnipotent Powers Category:Omniverse powers Category:Primordial Powers Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Rare power